Todsünde
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Pereza: Patty sólo quería que Kid se relajara un poco, así que le preparó un té para hacerlo dormir...
1. Wollust

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Okubo-sama. ****La trama es mía.**

_Este pequeño fanfic estará compuesto más que nada por drabbles (dudo que alguno sea one-shot). Se me ocurrió después de escuchar como mil veces la Saga de los Pecados de Vocaloid y dormirme con las canciones de Märchen a todo volumen. Son siete pecados capitales, donde los personajes de Soul Eater sacarán su lado más sanguinario posible. Espero y les guste, porque esta vez empezaremos con "Lujuria"_

_Nota: Dejaré el rating en "T" porque no tiene muchas cosas explícitas… creo(?). Si hay problemas con eso, lo subiré a "M" ^^._

* * *

><p><strong>Todsünde<strong>

**1: **_Wollust_

Y estaba allí, contemplándola desde la silla que se encontraba frente a la cama. La pobre se retorcía por culpa del miedo, en un vano intento por liberarse de las cuerdas que la ataban a la cama. Lágrimas de terror escurrían por sus mejillas, mojando su pálida piel, y a Spirit aquello le pareció todavía más tentador.

Se puso de pie, sin muchas prisas. No las tenía, puesto que nadie sabía que se encontraban allí. Recorrió con una mano la pierna izquierda de ella; desde la espinilla hasta el muslo, alzándole la larga falda de holanes blancos y dejando al descubierto su ropa interior.

¿Qué era lo que más adoraba de las mujeres? Tal vez sus pechos, sus piernas, su trasero o sus ojos. Spirit se lo pensó durante un instante. No, aquello no tenía tanta importancia para él. Para él, lo más hermoso de una mujer era el contraste de su sangre contra la blanca y suave piel que poseían.

Recordó entonces a su esposa, Kami. O bueno, su _ex_ esposa. Ella lo había dejado en el momento en que Spirit decidió llevar a cabo su más grande fantasía e intentó matarla, pero ella logró huir. Intentó llevarse a Maka, a su pequeña hija, pero él no le dejó. Siempre le dijo a la niña que su madre le había dejado por ser infiel, pero aquello era una simple mentira.

Todos los meses él debía de escribir postales para Maka y enviárselas bajo la firma de Kami, sólo para que nadie sospechara. Ni siquiera Shinigami-sama sabía que el cadáver putrefacto de la antigua Meister de la Death Scythe se encontraba colgado en una de las habitaciones de su casa, acompañado de los cuerpos de las otras víctimas de la Guadaña del Dios de la Muerte.

La chica chilló en cuanto Spirit comenzó a desgarrarle el vestido con la punta de su brazo convertido en Guadaña. Comenzó a gritar por ayuda, pero las palabras salían difusas por culpa de la mordaza que tenía en la boca. Si alguien llegaba a escucharla, creerían que era una de las aventuras más del pelirrojo.

Y de forma irónica, así era.

La sangre comenzó a salir lentamente. Corte tras corte, la piel blanca se tenía de rojo escarlata. Spirit se relamió los labios, totalmente extasiado. Tal vez aquello era un mal hábito que había adquirido de Stein, pero… ¿a quién le importaba?

Su lengua lamió la sangre de los pechos, de su vientre y de sus labios. Se centró en los ojos sin vida de la chica a la que había desangrado. ¡Se parecía tanto a su querida Kami! Cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Y la expresión de terror que deformaba su rostro era igual. La Death Scythe rió, y se sintió mejor que nunca.

Realmente las mujeres eran tan hermosas cuando daban su último suspiro…


	2. Völlerei

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Okubo-sama. ****La trama es mía.**

_¡Gente! He aquí el segundo capítulo de este… ¿fic? Muchas gracias a los que mandaron review ;A; comenzaba a creer que no les había agradado. En fin, este nuevo cap trata sobre la pareja a la que todos amamos. Espero y no se traumen mucho(?). No sé si me quedó bien o no, o si se entendió el punto por el cual se cometió el pecado –suspiro–, en fin, los dejo con ¡Gula! _

* * *

><p><strong>Todsünde<strong>

**2: **_Völlerei_

Él siempre había deseado probar el alma más deliciosa en todo el mundo, y hasta la fecha no lo había conseguido.

Aunque ya fuera una Death Scythe, eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de comer almas. ¿Qué si lo hacía porque tuviera hambre o algo así? La verdad es que no. Aquello era más gula que otra cosa. El solo comer almas, sentir su suave textura deslizándose por su garganta y el placer que aquello le provocaba eran suficientes para él. Sin embargo, ninguna alma tenía un sabor que a Soul le agradara.

Todas sabían amargas, puesto que eran huevecillos de Kishin. La de Arachne había estado algo salada y le había causado un éxtasis inimaginable, pero… luego nada. Vacío. Soledad. Y él había seguido comiendo almas para intentar llenar ese hueco.

Sus ojos rojo se posaron sobre el cuerpo de su Técnico, Maka. "_Tu alma es especial"_, le habían dicho hace tiempo, y vaya que él lo sabía. Cada vez que hacía la Resonancia con la rubia, el vacío en su interior desaparecía por completo, y realmente estaba más que extasiado.

Era como entrar a su propio Nirvana.

Entonces, ¿eso significaba que su alma era deliciosa? Se le hizo agua en la boca, y por un momento la risa del diablillo resonó en su cabeza. Si tan solo pudiera darle un bocado… si tan solo pudiera sostenerla entre sus manos… con el más mínimo roce le bastaba. ¿O tal vez no? Quería a esa alma para él. Quería que fuese suya. Quería poseerla.

A paso lento se acercó a ella, mientras que su brazo se convertía en una hoja de una guadaña. Maka estaba absorta en su libro, por lo que no podía ver el peligro.

_Después de todo, estaba con Soul, ¿no? Él iba a protegerla._

"Sólo será un corte", se repitió el albino en su cabeza. Un simple corte para poder tocar su alma. Pero en el fondo él quería más, y lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Maka se volteó cuando sintió la presencia del otro detrás suyo. Al principio sonrió, como siempre solía hacer cuando le miraba, pero al notar la locura presente en las facciones de su Arma, sus ojos se abrieron por culpa de la sorpresa.

No le dio tiempo de gritar.

Su cuerpo se partió a la mitad como si de una simple muñequita de papel se tratara. Soul observó embelesado como el alma azul salía del cuerpo sin vida de su Técnico. La tomó con cuidado, sintiendo su calidez, y también el miedo. ¿Acaso sabía lo que iba a ocurrir? Sonrió con ternura, mientras que acariciaba el alma suavemente.

— No temas. No te dolerá más — susurró, y luego se llevó el alma a los labios.

¡Oh, ese dulce sabor! ¡Era el más rico que jamás en su vida había probado! La masticó con suavidad, degustándola con cada fibra de su cuerpo, y luego la engulló de la forma más lenta posible, sintiendo como se deslizaba por su garganta y llegaba a su estómago.

El vacío nunca llegó. Estaba más que satisfecho. Se sobó el estómago y luego contempló el cuerpo sin vida de Maka. Soul entrecerró los ojos, de forma pensativa.

¿La carne humana sabría igual de bien que las almas?


	3. Habgier

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Okubo-sama. ****La trama es mía.**

_Vale, este capítulo no me termina de convencer. Por mucho que intenté re-editarlo, siempre terminaba en lo mismo, así que opté por dejarlo como ya estaba. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me alegra que les gusten estas pequeñas historias. Perdón si no he actualizado seguido, últimamente he tenido más tareas que de costumbre y me he sentido enferma… En fin, ¡disfruten del capítulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Todsünde<strong>

**3:** _Habgier_

Kim miró con una sonrisa el dinero que se encontraba frente a ella.

Era lo que había conseguido sacar después de amenazar a unas estúpidas mocosas en la Residencia. Lo contó sin apuros, tocando el dinero como si fuera algo extremadamente delicado: Un dólar, tres dólares, cinco dólares, diez dólares… cincuenta dólares en total. Rió divertida y tomó aquellos trozos de papel para olerlos, como si fueran la comida más suculenta de todas.

El dinero lo era todo para ella. ¿Por qué? Bueno, con este podrías comprar todo, ¿no? Y mientras más tuviera, más cosas podría tener. ¡A la mierda el que dijo que el dinero no te traía felicidad y amor! Se puso de pie y guardó el dinero en uno de sus cajones secretos, puesto que temía que alguien se lo fuera a robar.

Ella no era una bruja que causaba explosiones, pero vaya que sabía dar golpes. Mataría a todo aquel que osara tocar su más preciado tesoro.

Y aquello lo había dejado en claro el otro día.

Su vista se posó en una caja que estaba cerca de la puerta. Esta comenzaba a dejar una mancha roja en el suelo, y eso solo hizo que la bruja farfullara por lo bajo todo lo que le costaría quitarla. Maldijo a los de la basura por no haber pasado aquella noche.

Dentro de esa caja de cartón se encontraba el cuerpo desmembrado de la que alguna vez fue su amor, Ox Ford. Él siempre había insistido en que su obsesión con el dinero era mala, ¡y el muy maldito había intentado tomar su dinero para dárselo a los que más lo necesitaban! ¡¿Estaba loco? ¡Era _su_ dinero! Y no dejaría que absolutamente _nadie_ lo tocara.

Había golpeado a Ox hasta dejarlo inconsciente, lo cual no fue muy difícil, ya que él no había puesto resistencia alguna. Luego lo desmembró, puesto que así sería más fácil deshacerse del cuerpo. _Pero los de la basura no habían pasado_, y si alguien descubría lo que había hecho, ella…

— ¡Kim! — tocaron a su puerta, haciendo que la chica de cabello rosa diera un respingo y se aferrara automáticamente al mango del cuchillo que tenía en la mano —. Iremos al Death Bucks, ¿te apuntas?

— ¿Qué? — intentó decir ella con total naturalidad, sin mostrar nada de nerviosismo —. ¿Y pagar tanto por un café? No, gracias.

— Bueno… ¿has visto a Ox Ford? Harvar lo anda buscando.

Los ojos verdes de Kim se posaron en la caja de cartón.

— Está conmigo. Ahora está dormido.

— … Ah, vale, _ya capté_ — bromeó su arma desde el otro lado de la puerta —. Bueno, ¡nos vemos al rato!

Kim no soltó el cuchillo hasta que las risas de Jaqueline y las demás desaparecieron. Suspiró, y se dejó caer en su cama para intentar analizar la situación.

¿Cuánto costaría el enterrar a alguien? Sólo esperaba que no mucho, o de lo contrario tendría que volver a mancharse de sangre y costaba mucho el limpiarse…_  
><em>


	4. Faulheit

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Okubo-sama. ****La trama es mía.**

_Bien, se podría decir que este es el menos sádico de todos xD Pero bueno, no se puede hacer la gran cosa con la pereza. ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me animan mucho~._

* * *

><p><strong>Todsünde<strong>

**4:** _Faulheit_

Todos conocían a Death the Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama.

Era la persona más trabajadora de todas. Obsesionado con la simetría y la perfección; para él, no existía tal palabra como "descanso" o "vacaciones". Debía de trabajar para ganarse las cosas, puesto que siempre le habían enseñado que no obtenía nada gratis.

Y sin embargo, una de sus armas era todo lo opuesto a él. Sí, hablamos de Patricia Thompson. O como muchos la llamaban, _Patty_.

Ella era una chica extremadamente relajada y que no se preocupaba mucho por los trabajos o algo por el estilo. Ella era feliz tomando una pequeña siesta, no importaba el lugar. Ya fuera su cama, un sofá o incluso un escritorio, la menor de las Thompson siempre terminaba durmiendo.

Kid siempre regañaba a Patty por eso, y Patty simplemente reía y le pedía que se relajara un poco.

Ella sabía que el Shinigami se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho, por lo que un día decidió darle un merecido descanso. Fue hacia su cuarto y buscó entre sus pertenencias aquel polvo somnífero con el que habían dormido a aquella arma durante el enfrentamiento en Arachnofobia. ¿Giriko, se llamaba? Bueno, aquello no importaba.

Decidió que la mejor forma de hacer que Kid bebiera eso era preparándole un té, puesto que sabía que el Shinigami no lo bebería tan fácil. Primero le echó una cucharadita, y lo revolvió bien, pero después se quedó pensando. ¿Y si una cucharadita no bastaba? Con una risa algo infantil, le echó todo el polvo al té, para luego ponerle un poco más de azúcar, no queriendo que el chico de las tres líneas se diera cuenta de su "plan".

Kid se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en la biblioteca de su mansión, y debió de admitir que se sorprendió un poco al ver que Patty le había llevado un té. Sin embargo decidió no preguntar, a lo mejor la menor de las hermanas estaba de buen humor ese día, y él sabía que en ocasiones la rubia podía tener momentos bipolares, por lo que era mejor aprovechar eso.

Le dio un pequeño sorbo al té. Era perfecto, como a él le gustaba. Sin mucha manzanilla y sin mucha azúcar. Volteó a ver a su arma, con aquella sofisticada sonrisa que siempre mostraba.

— Esta vez te luciste, Patty — halagó, para luego seguir bebiendo.

La pequeña Thompson no dijo nada, simplemente rió un poco. Poco a poco los párpados del Shinigami comenzaron a cerrarse, y el moreno hizo hasta lo imposible para evitar dormirse. Tenía muchas cosas que leer y hacer, ¡no podía darse el lujo de tomar una siesta ahora!

Aunque… debía de admitir que también se sentía mal. La respiración comenzaba a fallarle, y su cuerpo se encontraba algo entumido y agarrotado. Luchó para mantenerse consciente, más sin embargo, fue imposible. Antes de que todo se volviera negro, giró su cabeza para mirar a su arma. Patricia lo miraba con una sonrisa levemente cariñosa, y hasta se podría decir que era maternal.

— Es hora de que Kid descanse, ¡has trabajado mucho~! — canturreó.

Cuando los ojos de Kid se cerraron, Patty lo acomodó en el sofá y lo cubrió con una pequeña manta que había por allí cerca. Sin embargo, en ningún momento notó la frialdad en la piel del otro, o el hecho de que su corazón había dejado de latir…_  
><em>


End file.
